Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services including voice and data services. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that supports communication among multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g. bandwidth, transmit power, etc.) among the multiple users. The multiple access system may adopt a multiple access scheme such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), or Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA). In a wireless communication system, a user equipment (UE) can receive information from an eNB on downlink (DL) and transmit information to the eNB on uplink (UL). Information transmitted or received by the UE includes data and various types of control information and there are various physical channels according to types and purposes of information transmitted or received by the UE.